Silverstar's destiny
by SylviaHunterOfArtemis
Summary: Silverpaw is a hardworking apprentice who has trained her whole life to show RiverClan that she is more then just Lillypaw and Webpaw's little sister. She is stronger and more capable then they imagined. And when they are ambushed by WindClan and ShadowClan on the day of her warrior ceremony, she proves that she's not only a fighter, but a survivor too.
1. Allegiances

**Dear any new readers,**

**This story is kind of short and has bad grammar and spelling in the beginning, but as you go on, you will see I've improved a lot. I apologize for the beginning, but I hope you'll take the time to read and review. Thanks!**

* * *

_**Allegiances**_

**Riverclan**

**Leader:**

Marshstar- Brown tom

**Deputy:**

Hopskip- Brown and white spotted tom with golden yellow eyes

**Medicine cat: **

Buzzardwing- Ginger and white splotched tom with green eyes

**Warriors:**

Shadefire- Dark brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Icewing- pure white she-cat with green eyes

Shockfur- white and ginger she-cat with pale yellow-green eyes

Mudtail- brown and white tom with pale golden eyes

Whiteshine- Beautiful white she cat with bright blue eyes

Brownwing- brown tom with a white tail

Hawktalon- sleek black tom with sharp amber eyes

Sweetreed- Mottled brown she-cat with amber eyes

Willowfrost- White she-cat with silver blue tipping and blue green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Breezepaw- Brown tom with blue eyes

Ashpaw- Brown she-cat with brown splotches

Silverpaw- Black she-cat with a silver-and-white tipped tail

Lillypaw- Black and ginger spotted she-cat

Webpaw- Black and white spotted tom

**Queens:**

Daisywing- Brown and black she-cat

**Elders:**

Foxfern- Russet tabby tom


	2. Prolouge

**For reasons I still don't know, I have decided to add a prologue to the story.**

_Silverkit's P.O.V._

Silverkit poked her head up out of her nest. Her mother, Daisywing, and her littermates, Lillykit and Webkit, were sleeping. She quietly stood up and padded out of the nursery.

Silverkit noticed that Hopskip, one of the best warriors, was guarding the camp entrance. She had to find another way out. She saw that there was an opening in the reeds, so she slipped through. She wandered around, and as she got closer toward the marshes, she made the decision to head toward the pine trees.

_I guess exploring over there won't hurt me…._ Silverkit stayed close to the lake as she kept on.

But as she kept walking, she smelled a strange smell. One she'd never smelled before….

_Moonkit's P.O.V._

Moonkit woke up suddenly. She felt like something was calling her to leave her camp…but she wasn't supposed to. She got up anyways, sneaking out, careful not to wake her mother, her littermates, or the other queens and kits. She snuck out of the hollow, past the guard.

Moonkit snuck out of the tree-line and toward the lake. She kept going until she stopped and turned right. She padded through the pine trees, but stopped as she saw a flash of darkness against the moonlit trees. She said cautiously, "Wh-who is that?" A young kit, about as old as Moonkit, turned into her section of the woods. They looked at each other for a while until the other kit spoke.

_Silverkit's P.O.V._

As Silverkit ran through the pine trees, she heard a voice.

"Wh-who is that?" Whatever said that, sounded like they were young and female. She turned around and padded toward the sound. There stood a kit, black except for her tail-tip, belly, and paws. They stayed there for a while, until Silverkit finally said something.

"Who are you and what's your name?" She didn't mean to sound hostile, but the other kit took it that way.

"Uh…my name is Moonkit." She stuttered.

"Well, Moonkit, I'm from RiverClan. You?"

Moonkit whispered, "I'm from ThunderClan."

Silverkit gasped. "Wait, I've never met anyone from another Clan!"

"Neither have I!" Moonkit exclaimed.

"Hey, do you wanna play?" Silverkit asked mischievously.

Moonkit said excitedly, "Sure! Why not?"

The two kits ran through the pine trees, playing under the bright moonlit night.

_Tigerheart's P.O.V. (He's a senior warrior)_

Tigerheart suddenly had the urge to get up out of his nest. He got up and left the warriors den, heading toward his sister Dawnpelt.

"What are you up to, Tigerheart?" She asked playfully.

He mewed, "All the sudden, I woke up, something dragging me out here."

"You don't look like you were dragged out here!" She teased him.

He said seriously, "Dawnpelt….. Can you just let me past please?"

She nodded, and stepped aside. "Just be careful, and come back quickly!"

Tigerheart padded past her, heading out into the trees. He kept walking for a while, until he saw flashes of something through the pines. He raced after the flashes until he trips over a branch. He tumbled onto two small animals. He heard a shriek, and got off of the creatures. They were two young kits!

_Silverkit's P.O.V._

Tigerheart had taken Moonkit and Silverkit to his camp. They had to stay there until someone from their clan came to get them. Silverkit and Moonkit had a lot of time to bond while they were stuck in the ShadowClan camp.

_Together we joined as ONE. We met as kits and pushed aside our differences. Even when you die we will always be together._

**Thank you! Sorry last chapter was so short! I tried to make up for it….**

**That last quote was from my BFF, the creator of Moon/kit/tail/star. Here's link to her picture. She messed up a little in the text.**


	3. Chapter one

Chapter one

"Silverpaw! Wake up! It's time for our warrior ceremony!" Lillypaw's voice cut into Silverpaw's dream. One more pawstep and she would have caught that dumb mouse. "I forgot!" she exclaimed. The two sisters groomed themselves, and joined Wetpaw by the reed bed. "Let all cats old enough to swim, gather by the reed bed!" Marshstar was calling for the clan. Silverpaw padded into the clearing, and sat down at the foot of the reed bed. Her littermates, Webpaw and Lillypaw came to sit next to her. Their mother, Daisywing, was pregnant again, so she sat next to the nursery with their father, Hawktalon. Silverpaw was jittering with excitement for her ceremony. Beside her, Lillypaw looked like she was about to pass out.

"I have noticed how hard Silverpaw, Lillypaw, and Webpaw have worked these past moons, and I have decided to give them their warrior names. I, Marshstar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Silverpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" She replied excitedly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Silverpaw, from this moment you will be known as Silverthorn. StarClan honors your bravery and energy, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan.

Lillypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?

"I do," She slowly whispered.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Lillypaw, from this moment you will be known as Lillywing. StarClan honors your intelligence and kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan.

Webpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?

"I do," He said confidently.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Webpaw, from this moment you will be known as Webtail. StarClan honors your determination and honesty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan."

The clan gathered around the new warriors, chanting their names, as the sun started to set.

Marshstar had insisted they eat before their vigils, so the new warriors were sitting vigil with full tummies. Silverthorn spent the next several hours wondering what kind of kits would her mom have.

Lillywing was sitting calmly, glad that she hadn't passed out.

On the other paw, Webtail was about to fall asleep. He was trying to stay awake, but he just couldn't.

It took me a while to finish this chapter, but I did it, so enjoy!


	4. Chapter two

"_Silverthorn,"_ As Silverthorn and her littermates sat through the last few seconds of their vigil, Silverthorn felt a strange presence near her.

Before she could do anything about it, Marshstar came and told them that their vigil was over.

She got up and headed toward the nursery. Just as she neared the enterance, she heard a scream from inside. She ran in, to find her mother laying on the floor, panting.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Buzzardwing, the medicine cat, came in and told Silverthorn to leave. She was anxious to, but obeyed. As she left, she called back, "You'll be fine! I'm going on a patrol. I'll be right back!"

_I'll join a patrol, and will be back in time to meet my siblings! _She headed toward Hopskip, Shockfur, and Lillwing to join their patrol. They headed out toward the border with ShadowClan. The area started to fill up with the stench of ShadowClan, and as they crept forward, something large crashed into Silverthorn.

She was overwhelmed with the smell of...wait... _WindClan!? What are they doing over here? _As the cat dragged her by her haunches, digging their claws into her, she caught a glimpse of Lillywing and Hopskip laying lifeless on the ground, with triumphant WindClan and ShadowClan cats standing over them. As her vision faded into darkness, she thought, _Where's Shockfur? Oh, what did we get Into?_

_**AN: **That, my friends, is why you never say, "I'll be right back." Sorry for the short chapter!_


	5. Apology and explantion

I'm sorry guys, this isn't an actual chapter. I'm sorry that it seems rushed, but that is how it actually happens. The storyline is based on the fact that there is a young RiverClan cat who receives her warrior name and her dreams are crushed when she is captured by ShadowClan that day. Thank you for taking the time to review, everyone. I will continue when I can.


	6. Chapter Three

_**AN: When**_** Silverthorn says, "Ri-i-i-ght," she's stressing the 'I' part.  
Sorry this took so long, I got occupied with my SYOT Hunger Games story. There are still spotsopen, so if there are any Hunger Games fans out there reading this, check it out please!**

Silverthorn awoke to sunlight filtering through the branches. But one thing was different… there were pine needles on the ground, and the small den she was in was made of brambles and pine tree branches. She sat up, wincing from the scratches on her shoulders. She barely stepped out when a small brown tabby tom stopped her.

"I- uh have received instructions that you aren't allowed out… so please step back inside." He shakily ordered.

Silverthorn grunted. "Ri-i-i-ght," She muttered. Then, she pushed the small cat to the side, and called out, "Where am I?"

A large ginger cat stepped out. "You're in the ShadowClan camp." He replied.

"You're….Rowanstar! I'm so sorry," She apologized.

He smiled. "It's OK, but I believe Starlingpaw told you to stay inside your den."

"Oh, again I'm sorry….but why am I here in the first place?" She asked.

He pulled her aside to explain everything.

**TIME SKIP**

"So basically you captured me?" She angrily asked.

He apologized, but insisted that she stay.

Reluctantly, she agreed. Having agreed, Rowanstar said she could exit her den, but to stay inside the camp. Silverstar was allowed a lizard from the fresh-kill pile, but she ate it outside her den.

Finally, an old-looking calico cat padded over to her and introduced herself as Tawnypelt. Tawnypelt told Silverthorn that she was originally from ThunderClan and they treated her that way too.

"Really?" Silverthorn asked.

Tawnypelt nodded. "When my father Tigerstar was leader of this clan, I no longer felt like life in ThunderClan was right for me. I left my brother and mother behind to join my father. Eventually, everyone got used to me and accepted me into this clan."

Silverthorn nods. "I understand. Do you think… I mean, if I stay… will they accept me too?"

"I don't see why not," Tawnypelt mutters. "Although, it may take longer than it did me, seeing as your father isn't an evil tyrant leader like Tigerstar was."

"You're nice. Most ShadowClan cats aren't nice." Silverthorn stated.

"I'm not like other ShadowClan cats." With that, Tawnypelt staggers away.

Silverthorn lays her head on her paws. "Tonight," she murmurs. "I'm outta here."

**TIME SKIP**

Poking her head out of her little den, Silverthorn looks around. There are two guards by the exit… and a small hole left unattended. She sneaks over to the hole, and quietly wiggles out. She races out, taking in the scenery.

"Have I… been here before?" she wonders.

She runs toward some maple trees, only to realize that she was going the wrong way. "Umm…"

Crack!

A branch snaps, and Silverthorn freezes in place. She hears voices near…

"RiverClan prisoners…"

"Ya, right…"

"Two more killed…"

"Marshstar's angry…"

Then she sees figures step out of the undergrowth. There are three cats, two fully grown, one seems like a new warrior.

"There! Look!" the smaller one shouts.

Silverthorn takes off, speeding toward the lakeside. She veers sideways, this way and that, trying to evade her pursuers.

Suddenly, a weight is felt on her back. Silverthorn looks up to see a familiar face. The black she-cat's green eyes stare down at her… and her white paws shine in the moonlight.

"Ha, you got her! Nice job, Moontail."

"_Moontail?" _Silverthorn asks disbelievingly. "Remember me…? I was Silverkit. We met when you were Moonkit."

Moontail shakes her head.

Silverthorn takes the opportunity to scratch Moontail's muzzle, and then she wiggles out of her grasp.

"Ouch!" Moontail yells as Silverthorn makes her escape.

Silverthorn leaps through the undergrowth, and splashes into the river, feeling the familiar waves around her body and through her fur.

The ThunderClan cats gave up when she'd made it into ShadowClan territory… but now that she's home, they'll be after her too…

Silverthorn shakes off, and takes a deep breath.

_I'm home._


	7. Chapter Four: Back To RiverClan

**Hey. So it's been a while. A lot has changed since my last update, and one of the character's names in this story has changed as well. My friend, the owner of Moonkit/paw/tail/star has decided to change Moontail's warrior name to Moonfeather instead. So... yeah.**

**I probably won't update this story very often, maybe every few months, but I've been struck with inspiration for this story lately, so we'll see.**

**I'm not dead.**

**On that note, let's jump right in!**

_**Chapter Four**_

Silverthorn relaxes in the river, letting the water churn around her. She can hear RiverClan cats from the camp nearby. Silverthorn climbs out of the river, and pads into the small clearing where the camp's entrance lay. She sighs, then hears a cat coming. Blizzardwing rounds the corner and almost bumps into Silverthorn. She steps back, and he gasps.

"Silverthorn?" he exclaims, astonished.

She smiles. "Blizzardwing! I escaped."

What he says next is not "How," he actually says, "Where's Shockfur?" he almost demands that.

She stands there, thinking. "I don't really know. Rowanstar never told me."

Blizzardwing pulls her into camp. "Rowanstar. I should've known he took you. Apparently WindClan and ShadowClan are allied."

Silverthorn nods furiously as cats begin to notice her return.

Hawktalon runs up to her. "Silverthorn!" He exclaims. "I thought you were dead!"

Silverthorn gives her father a sad look. "Lillywing and Hopskip..." she mutters.

Hawktalon nods sadly. "We found their bodies soon after you all left. We held their vigils last night."

"I missed their vigils?!" she asks, upset.

"I'm sorry."

She shakes her head. "No, I get it."

Silverthorn turns toward the nursery, and almost runs into Marshstar.

"Silverthorn! You're back! And alive!" he smiles.

"Yes." she answers curtly. "Now may I please meet my siblings?"

Marshstar widens his eyes at her bluntness, then nods. "Sure." he turns to the side, angling his tail toward the entrance.

Silverthorn slowly walks in, calling her mother's name. "Daisywing?"

She hears Daisywing's voice from inside the nursery. "Silverthorn? It can't be..."

Silverthorn sees her mother laying in her nest, with two small kits suckling at her belly. One is pure black, while the other is mostly black with some white spots around his face and tail. She smiles at the sight.

Daisywing gasps. "It is you! How...?"

Silverthorn shakes her head. "I'll explain later. What are their names?"

Daisywing touches the black one with her tail. "Her name is Greenkit."

The tiny kit looks up at the sound of her name, and opens her little eyes. They are blue, as all kits, but they have teeny green speckles in them, showing her eyes will be green when she grows up.

Then Daisywing touches the second one. "And his name is Nightkit."

Nightkit doesn't move, just continues to suckle.

Silverthorn smiles down at her little siblings. "Welcome to RiverClan, young ones."

**Sorry it was so short. I figured it was a good place to stop the chapter, plus I've got my sister hovering over me like a hawk on my shoulder.**

**Also, about Greenkit's eyes. I realize they're only one day old, so they'd be completely blue. But for the sake of Silverthorn knowing her name (and Greenkit even having one already), I had to edit that bit for the story.**

**Thanks, and see you next time!**

**Please R&amp;R!**


End file.
